THE song IN our HEARTS
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: How could love be so complicated? Do first loves really never die? But what if the first love doesnt work? Will a new love be given a chance to start?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt!!! I never will…

_**SEPARATE WORLDS…**_

He sat there all alone. He kept thinking about how he feels for her. Why did he think of her all the time? The moment he saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat. When she smiled he felt happy. And when she cried he felt sad.

'This feeling I have for her is wrong. I know. But still, I wasn't able to stop myself in time. I fell for her. Actually, I didn't even notice when or how… I just did. I woke up one day, hoping it's her face I'd see as I open my eyes. But of course that will never be. Impossible… She loves someone else. And that someone isn't… and will never be… Me…' John thought sadly.

He went to SPR just a while ago. He left right away when he saw her. He saw her with that guy she loves. She looked so happy. But still he knows she too was sad. He also knows she was kind of blackmailing the guy to go out with her and give in to her whims. Still, even though he knew of her evil side, he loves her.

'Why am I even here in this place? Isn't this the place where she and Naru pretended to be a couple? And I knew she was very happy then. At that time, she was possessed. She kept on clinging to Naru. And I must admit, I was jealous then. I hoped to be in Shibuya-san's place so I could at least hold her… be with her.' John thought as he reminisced about one of the sad times for him and the happy times for her.

'That's right! She was happy whenever she's with him. So, I shouldn't be feeling sad and broken. As long as she's happy, I'd be happy. I can always pretend. Wear a smile to hide the pain. Besides, I am a priest. Although, I can always quit because it is still early for me, but will I?' John continued thinking.

He sat all alone in that park. Still thinking about things. Thinking about her. He can't get her out of his head. He remembered that song he heard on the radio yesterday.

"The first stanza of the song where the guy sang first definitely suites me. Masako…" he whispered as he thought about the lyrics he liked in that song…

**Living in my own world**

He lived in his own world. A world where there should have been no room for falling in love with someone. But then…

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

And yes, something happened. He fell in love. Unexpectedly. He thought at first that he would be able to forget but didn't.

**When you take a chance**

Will he take a chance? He wasn't sure if he's ready to face the hurt and pain of rejection. All his life, he only loved God aside from his family. But now, it's different. Masako is different…

--------

She sat there all alone. She kept thinking about how she truly feels. Who does she really love anyway? She's confused. To whom does her heart really beat for? To whom does it truly belong? She didn't know yet. But that's why she's thinking right now. To find out…

'Lately, I can't get him off of my head. Why am I thinking about him so much?' she asked herself.

'Maybe because he's the sweetest guy you've ever met? Maybe because he was so gentle and kind? Or maybe simply because you are starting to fall for him and you just wouldn't admit it to yourself?' An inner voice in her heart whispered as answer to her question.

"What?!" she said aloud.

She looked around her and was glad no one heard her outburst. She was wearing a disguise. She didn't even know why she went to that place. Her feet just seemed to have a mind of their own. Because when she left SPR, she really didn't have a destination in mind. She just wanted to walk and walk. She just wanted to get away. And so, she ended up in that park. She felt out of place but didn't care. Everywhere she looks she saw only couples. Yet, she was alone. How sad…

"Do you really think I'm falling for him?" she said in a low voice. She asked that question to the voice in her heart.

'Would you believe me if I say Yes?' the voice asked back instead of directly answering.

"Then, that's it. I am falling for him then… But, isn't that like a sin? He is a priest after all." She said again talking to herself.

'Sometimes, you don't have a choice. People do fall in love with the person they least expected they'd fall for. But that's what makes it all worth it. Because you'll find yourself taking a risk, when you know it's for real…' the voice replied.

"Now, I kind of remember that song… I heard it yesterday. I was in a radio station. The song was beautiful. Somehow, I think the situation I am in right now, fits that first stanza where the girl sings." Masako said to herself and sing the song in her head…

**I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

All those times, John was there for her. When she felt jealous of Mai because of Naru, John was there to give her a comforting smile. He was there whenever she met an accident during a case. He watched over her. Although maybe he only did that because Naru ordered him to do so. But in her heart of hearts, she hoped and believed that somehow he did that because he cared for her…

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities**

All the while she told herself she was in love and still in love with Naru. But now she knows better. She loves John. It's not that he replaced Naru. Naru can never be replaced. She will always love him as a friend… But John actually did something more than just replacing her feelings of love for Naru. John actually erased those feelings of love. And by doing so, she in the process has grown to love John.

"But he doesn't even know… Should I tell him?" Masako asked herself.

'You should. Even if your feelings don't get reciprocated, at least you'll be proud to say that you tried. That you didn't let go without a fight. So tell him…' her heart replied.

She was lost in her thoughts. Making a plan as to how she'll confess to her now, ever-beloved John. When suddenly…

--------

John decided to take a walk around the whole park. So he stood up, and his feet brought him to the place where water splashed Mai and Bou-san before, because the spirit thought they were a couple.

"Good times…" he whispered. And suddenly, he felt his heart skip a beat.

'She's here… Why don't you tell her how you feel? Tell her!' his heart said.

'I can't. I'm a priest, remember.' he thought.

His mind ordered him to walk away. His heart told him to call her and talk to her for a while. He decided to follow his head. But it seems that his heart still prevailed 'cause he found himself calling out her name…

"Masako…" he said in a low voice but enough for her to hear.

Their gazes locked. They don't know how long they just stayed like that… staring at each other's eyes… saying nothing. They allowed their eyes to speak for themselves. Masako walk closer to him. John walked closer to her.

'I want to be with her…'

'I want to be with him…'

They both thought at the same time… And then, their hearts understood. It was the song. The song in their hearts… It started. Their hearts sang in unison to the message they wanted each other to know.

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

"John!" "Masako!" they said at the same time.

'Is it all true? What I saw in her eyes just now? Does she love me? But how? Wasn't it Naru?' John asked himself.

'Is it all true? What I saw in his eyes just now? Does he love me? But how? Wasn't it to God he promised to offer his love forever?' Masako asked herself.

'It's true. The eyes are the windows of the soul. You both feel the same way. It doesn't matter now, how or why or when it happened. And it doesn't matter to whom each of you first offered your love. What matters is now. What matters are your feelings. What matters most is your love.' Their hearts whispered to them.

They hugged each other. And once again they spoke in unison as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled…

"This is the start of something new…"


End file.
